You Have A Touch Of Destiny About You
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Post DMC. Will isn't the only one who has a touch of destiny about him. Elizabeth realizes her feelings for Jack and decides to go after him...hoping beyond hope that Davy Jones can bring him back. JackElizabeth COMPLETE! FINALLY! R&R Please!
1. A Touch Of Destiny

Her heart sank as she sat there with Tia Dalma's eyes on her. Elizabeth's eyes started to cloud as her mind shifted to her last in counter with the infamous Jack Sparrow.

_Her lips played on his as a fiddler plays his fiddle. Her hands went to his neck and down to his hand, with all her intentions shown on her sleeve. He felt a wave of pure please rush over him as she slowly backed him up against the mast. To what point in time did Jack suspect something was off with Elizabeth kissing his lips with such vigor, he couldn't remember. He just knew that this was amazing, but she was up to something._

_It was then that his suspicions were confirmed. He felt the iron clasp tightly around his wrist and the only thing he could think was 'I've turned her into one hell of a Pirate.'_

"_This is the only way don't you see? It's after you, not the ship." _

_She said this with such remorse, such pain. He knew she didn't want this but at the same time she wanted it more than anything else in the world._

"_I'm not sorry."_

_Her lips trembled as she wished to lean in and kiss him again. He smiled that devious smile. _

"_Pirate."_

_Her eye's widened at his words. She was no pirate, she attempted to convince herself. He smiled at how amazing she looked dressed as a young lad. Only a pirate like Elizabeth Swann could pull off the look, and still look like a beautiful woman. She backed up, longing to rush into his arms, take unclip the iron and make him come with her._

_He looked at her, with pride. She has become an amazing woman, and a phenomenal manipulator. 'Maybe I've taught her something after all', he smirked. She took one last look at him as she descended the ladder and got into the ship. The crew gave her such an awkward look as she sat there, and no Jack to fallow._

Tia Dalma gave her an awkward look as everyone left to find a ship and left the two women alone. Tia Dalma looked at the young woman and her eyes became round and all knowing.

"You have a touch of destiny about you." She said, pointing to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes looked up and widened. She was very confused and looked around to see if there was anyone else.

"What?" she finally said after a few awkward moments.

"You have a touch of destiny child." Tia Dalma said in a soft sweet voice.

"I know, you said that. But that does not explain anything." Elizabeth said in a mocking tone.

"Be careful child, I may look young but I have years far beyond yours." Tia Dalma said in her all knowing tone.

"Sorry…" Elizabeth stated in a soft whisper.

Tia Dalma looked at her and put a soft hand on her shoulder. She could tell she was scared and pained by the loss of a dear friend…or maybe something more. Tia Dalma removed her hand and walked around to her table. She moved her hands around the table and her long fingers grazed a soft locket.

Elizabeth's eyes followed Tia Dalma's hands as they gazed the small locket. Tia Dalma looked up and gave her a keen smile. Elizabeth looked up at the smile quickly averting her eyes. She felt as though she has just interfered with a private moment between Tia Dalma and the mysterious locket.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said with much care.

Suddenly Tia Dalma opened the locket to reveal beautiful music. The melody was so soft, so sweet it moved Elizabeth to tears. Her eyes grew glossy as her mind ran to Jack. For some reason the melody reminded her of the time they spent on the Island. When she and Jack got madly drunk and ran around the camp fire singing the pirate song. How he flirted with her, which at the time she enjoyed but made him believe other wise.

She then ran her mind to the time on the ship. When they sat on the stairs and he spoke of a 'marriage' ceremony between them. When Norrington called her on liking him, she thought of how much she denied it. She then ran her mind to the compass that Jack gave her, how it pointed to him every time she wished for the thing that she wanted most. Then her mind settled on the passionate kiss, not what happened or why she did it, but just the kiss. The electricity that surged through his lips onto hers, his scratchy beard, his hot breath…

Suddenly she was snapped from her memories of Jack when Tia Dalma closed the beautiful locket. For some reason Elizabeth's eyes grew sad for the loss of the sweet music. Why is it that she thought of Jack? She strapped him to die? She didn't love him, she loved Will. Still…she was sad from being pulled from the sweet, sweet memories.

"Pity…" Tia Dalma said.

"What is?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Jack and you." She said softly.

"I…I don't know what your talking about." Elizabeth said defensively.

Tia Dalma's eyes smiled at this. _She's denying her hear,_ Tia Dalma thought. She looked up at the young girl and saw fear. She smiled at the young girl that was willing to deny herself the truth. The girl looked at her, and quickly looked away as if she saw something she was not supposed to.

"Young girl, like I said before, you have a touch of destiny about you. If you do not accept it, than it will consume you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at these words. Fear became even more noticeable and started to bubble inside of her. She felt a shiver go up her spine and she feared to ask the question that was harassing her brain.

"What destiny?" she said with a massive gulp.

Tia Dalma's lips turned into a soft smile. She ran her long pointed fingers through Elizabeth's long golden hair. When the fingers escaped there were strands of Elizabeth's hair still stuck to them. Elizabeth's eyes grew scared when she saw the strands of hair in Tia Dalma's fingers. Tia Dalma walked over to the table she was sitting at before and grabbed some shells. The shells shook between her hands as she said these words in a chanting tone.

"A touch…of destiny."

With that, the shells fell onto the table and were in a shape that Elizabeth did not recognize. But they did seem to mean something to Tia Dalma because her eyes became wide and then soft. She looked up at Elizabeth and gave a cocky smile.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said in a worried and annoyed tone.

"Do you know the story…of Davy Jones?"

Oh ok, so I got my first chapter up, after thinking of this FOREVER! I really hope yall liked this! I'll write more if you all want me too:-D R&R please ---see I said please!


	2. Davy Jones

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth said warily.

She didn't know much about Davy Jones. The only thing she really did know that he was the master of the sea. He was the man that ruled the souls of sailors and pirates, when aman of the seawould die he would go to Davy Jones. Apparently he had a locker that he kept all of the souls in.

"Aye, Davy Jones. The King of the sea, but no man is able to resist what vexes all men…"

Elizabeth took a big gulp. "And what would that be?" she asked, very scared.

"A woman."

"A woman?"

"He fell in love…"

"What kind of woman?" Elizabeth was taken back, _What kind of woman could bring down the Ruler of the Ocean?_ Elizabeth thought.

"A woman, who is as harsh and untamable as the sea. The woman was beautiful, glorious, and smart. He could never be with her, she would never be his. So fromde pain he carved out 'im heart and put it in a chest for all time."

Elizabeth looked in horror. This must have been what was in the chest that they had found. She never knew why they wanted it, but to have the heart of Davy Jones…it all made sense. If they had the heart they could control Davy Jones. _They could control the sea, that is why the EITC wants it…_she thought to herself.

"What does this have to do with me?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, harshly.

"Your destiny is tied in to what happens to Davy Jones, you could save him."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because saving Davy Jones, saves yourself…pirate."

Tia Dalma said this so bluntly that Elizabeth's ears shot up a little. _I am no pirate…_she thought to herself. Then her eyes went back to the kraken…to Jack. Small tears threatened her eyes as she stared at the enchanted witch. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _I am a pirate…_her eyes became glossy. She had killed a man that she trusted to save herself. She did it to save her own skin…just like Jack would.

"What do I need to do?"

"You need to show Davy Jones to his true desire."

"His true desire? Couldn't he just do that with Jack's compass?"

"Aye, yes you could but then again you couldn't. Davy Jones has shud away his feelings forda woman, so he will not be able to find her. If he sees her, if he hears her, if he sees that she is truly happy. Then he would be able to open those feelings again, if he sees you."

"Sees me? What will seeing me do?"

"You are a woman beyond women. You were a perfect child, a child that belonged to the Gov. of Port Royal. But now look at you, ye are a pirate,da thing you detested for years. You are as untamable as the woman he once loved. Seeing you will bring his desire back, and help you save the man you love."

"Will…"

Tia Dalma looked up at her response. Suddenly an uproar of laughter erupted from the small woman. Elizabeth looked at her with an awkward look and didn't know what she had said that was so funny.

"Now you see! If you do not trust yourself, trust your heart or Davy Jones will kill you. If you do not accept that you have lost a love you dreamed about and gained a love that you neverwanted andyou are not being true to yourself. Davy Jones will see you are not being true and it will consume you. It will end up with your death, as well as your dear William's."

She gave her a defeated look. _How could this happen?_ Elizabeth's eyes grew glossy again. She looked up at Tia Dalma, and for some reason she knew that she was right. She would have to go see Davy Jones, and she would have to come to terms with something she wanted to reject. _I am in love with Jack Sparrow…_tears finally fell from her soft eyes. Tia Dalma stood up and opened the locket again.

As the music flowed into Elizabeth's ears she could have sworn she saw Jack again. He would never love her the way she loved him. Jack was in love with three things: the sea, the Black Pearl and himself. He enjoyed his freedom and she would cause restrictions. But now, she could see him and he did love her. In her soft day dream Jack wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. His mustache was scratchy against her soft skin. His beard tickled the soft flesh of her chin, but still the kiss was explosive. She felt her body shiver as his hands played with her back and hair.

Once again she was pulled from the sweet daydream when the locket slowly closed. Tia Dalma walked to her and placed the soft locket into her hand with soft eyes.

"This locket is as magical as the compass I gave Jack. Davy Jones knows the music by heart and it will trigger something in him that will remind him of his love. This locket combined with the love you have for the pirate will surly stir his old feelings."

Elizabeth heard the crew walk in with Will. She was surprised at how long they were gone and how the second she and Tia Dalma were done talking…oh. She looked at the witch and they both smiled at each other.

"Were ready to take off." Will said looking at her.

"Come now we don't got all day." Barbossa screamed from outside.

"Good bye and thank you." Elizabeth said to Tia Dalma.

"Good bye, trust ye destiny." Tia Dalma said with a black smile.

She got to the ship called the _'White Diamond'_. Elizabeth came to the boarding stairs. She started to walk up and was about to step on board when she saw a hand in front of her face. She took the hand of Will Turner as they walked on.

Her mind suddenly flew to Jack. She realized that in that entire conversation she never asked how she was going to get him back. She looked down to see the compass that was always on Jack's person, was now on her. She could use it, but she knew that Tia Dalma didn't want her to.

As they were boarding Elizabeth stood at the mass and opened the small locket to listen to the sweet music. Her mind spun in a million different directions until she felt the wind shift around her to tell her where to go. As the ship was going Barbossa looked down at the young girl.

"So what say you lass?"

"Go that way."

She pointed out to see and Barbossa just fallowed her hand. Will looked over at her and he saw something in her he usually didn't see. He saw the desire for freedom…for something he couldn't quite point out. But she knew what she was smiling about. Yes she would never see him again, and he was probably dead for good. But in her heart she could dream that he was with her, hugging her…kissing her.

* * *

YAY! SECOND CHAPTER! Fixed a few things hope yall liked it! R&R per fevore! I said please in Italian! Now that's polite;) 


	3. Memories

Will watched as the wind blew her hair behind her. Elizabeth looked beautiful even in manly pirate cloths. _She loves Jack…_he corrected himself. He sighed as his mind drifted to a few months ago…when they got onto the _White Diamond _for the first time

_She sat on her bed in her cabin staring at the floorboards. He slowly walked in and her glossy eyes looked up to meet his. Will's face was hard yet soft and full of concern, she couldn't look at him for too long without tearing up. So her face darted to the floor board again. _

"_Elizabeth…" Will said in a soft, demanding voice._

_She didn't look up, she just continued to stare at the floor board. Will cautiously walked toward her and grabbed a chair against the wall. He pulled the chair in front of her and sat down. His knees were alarming close to hers causing her to sit up and look at him. _

"_Elizabeth…what happened with Tia Dalma?" Will asked calmly._

"_We talked, she said I could find Davy Jones and save Jack…" She said softly._

"_Jack…now why are you so egger to find Jack? Is it because you're in love with him?"_

_Her eyes suddenly widened. **How did he know?** Her mind wondered. She looked at him, yes she could lie, and yes she could pretend like this was all in her head. Unfortunately the voice of Tia Dalma came back to her and said **'If you do not trust yourself trust your heart Davy Jones will kill you'**. Her eyes softened at the honest words and looked up at Will. **How can I lie to a man I USED to love? I owe him enough to be honest with him.** She thought to herself._

"_Yes Will…I do love Jack."_

_Will's eyes widened, this was not the answer he was expecting. He expected her to lie, avert the conversation, anything. But no, she came right out and said it. He was hoping that she still cared enough to give him a little hope. But at the same time Will's mind that the reason she told him the truth right away because she did care for him._

"_Are you…in love with him?"_

"_Yes…" she said without hesitation…again._

"_What does this-"_

"_Will, this means that I love you. I will always love you, you were the kid I grew up with. The child I found floating on a scrap piece of wood. I thought god had sent me my soul mate. But now, now the only man I want to give my heart to is Jack. I'm sorry Will, but if I lie to you, then it's just as if I never loved you." She said while her eyes fought tears._

_"So that kiss I saw you two share was not just a kiss of goodbye..."_

_Her eyes softened. **He saw...**her eyes closed and small tears excaped again._

_"Yes..."_

_Once again Will was left speechless. She was always so blunt about her actions, but this topped everything. It was the true honesty that caught him off guard. Most people ran from the truth, but for some reason Elizabeth Swann was accepting it as if she would die if she did not. _

"_I'm sorry Elizabeth."_

_She suddenly looked up revealing red eyes and streaks from her tears._

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry, that I couldn't make you stay in love with me."_

_With that, William Turner II walked out of the cabin, saying goodbye to the woman that he had loved since childhood._

"You know if ye look away she migh' disappear."

Will was thrown from his memory to look at Gibbs. Good ol' Gibbs, always true to Captain Jack Sparrow, and to his friends. Will gave Gibbs a friendly smile.

"It's just been hard…"

"Te let go?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"I've loved her since I first saw her Gibbs. How will I be able to just let all of that go? It will take some time…"

"Oh but ye will get over it and fine another woman that it just as or greater than the ol' love. She is a fine lass though, too bad. But now she be with Jack and Jack is a fine man…WAS a fine man…" Gibbs corrected himself.

"Gibbs…" Marty said heading over.

"What can I do for ye Marty?"

"I was just wonderin, what was goin on with our new captain'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where exactly is he takin us? None of us know exactly what headin were takin."

"I believe were goin back to the _Flying Dutchman._"

"How do ye know?" Marty ask, shaking slightly. He remembers their last encounter with the terrible ship, and was weary of facing that terrible monster again.

"I over heard Captain Barbossa talkin to Miss Swann."

"How does she know where it will be?"

"I don't know for sure…but I'm guessin it has something to do with that locket Tia Dalma gave her. Cuz we all know that, that Tia Dalma is crafty."

"Aye." Was all Marty said. His mind was playin the seen from their last encounter with the Flying Dutchman. It was terrible to watch their beloved ship go down, along with their infamous captain.

"Marty, back to work!" Barbossa called from the helm.

Marty quickly slipped from his memories to get back to scrubbing the deck.

Elizabeth was standing with Barbossa at the helm. They were discussing something when Will and Gibb's approached them. Their conversation ended when Will and Gibbs came up.

"How much further until we reach our destination?" Will asked.

Barbossa simply turned to Elizabeth who got the hint. Elizabeth slowly opened the locket allowing the beautiful music to play for everyone to hear. Suddenly the entire boat was lost in beautiful memories of people they loved more than anyone else.

Elizabeth's mind:

She was on the island with Jack. They were alone and Jack was holding her close. Instead of pulling away Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss with such passion, such fire, that she couldn't help but become putty in his hands. She wished that she could always stay with him on this island, just the two of them…forever.

Will's mind:

He couldn't tell you who this woman was. Her face was foreign to him but alas the only thing he could think about was kissing her soft plush lips. Her arms had encircled his neck as his arms ended up at her waist. They smiled at one another as if no one else existed. His face lowered into a soft, curious kiss.

Suddenly everyone was snapped from their sweet visions when the beautiful music stopped. They all looked at Elizabeth with sadden faces. She smiled for she was now accustomed to the happiness of the memories and the sadness of their end. This was the first time that she had allowed the crew to hear the sweet sound.

"Were close." Was the only thing she said.

She left Barbossa at the helm and her Gibbs and Will went down to the lower deck. She knew that now she was going to have to explain what was going on, even though she already had with Barbossa.

"_So where exactly are we goin?" Barbossa asked her after two days of sailing._

_She didn't know what to say to him. Should she tell him the truth or should she lie through her teeth? She looked at the captain but knew that he would know that she was lying. _

"_I'll make you a deal. I will tell you where were goin if you tell me how your still alive."_

_Barbossa laughed at her while biting into a ripe green apple. He pondered what she had said and came to a conclusion very quickly. He nodded once when his monkey plopped himself on the captain's shoulder._

"_Well let me tell you a tail lass. A long time ago I was a simple first mate of a great captain. You're Captain Jack Sparrow. See Jack was a good captain but he was more into finding lost treasure and not killin people. We were honest pirates and knew our place. So we decided to mutiny against the great captain. But before we did I decided that I needed to make sure my soul would be safe. So I went to Tia Dalma before I went through with my actions. She told me my soul would be in danger if I did not do something before the mutiny. So I promised that when I died that I would come back and do whatever she requested of me.She said fine but the problem was that she would need something personal of mine to bring me back when I died. So she shook her shells and for some reason she smiled when she dropped these shells. She said that everything would work out and that she would see me soon after my death. I did not expect to die so early so I ended up paying my debt to her sooner rather than later."_

_Elizabeth just stared at him for the longest time. **Tia Dalma had that kind of power…**the thought played over and over in her mind._

"_But wait, if Tia Dalma had that power why did she not just bring back Jack?"_

"_Ah because I made a contract with her. Jack Sparrow…he did not."_

_Elizabeth gave him a look of defeat and stared down at the locket again._

"_So now tell me lass where I'm takin this fine ship."_

"_Were going to the Flying Dutchman. Tia Dalma told me that if I bring back Davy Jones's love for the woman he loved that we would be able to get Jack back."_

After explaining what happened, the long version, to Will and Gibbs they just stared. Will looked nervous all of a sudden and so did Gibbs.When they were done digesting the information Gibbs finally spoke up.

"So Elizabeth, ye tellin us that we will be able to soften Davy Jones. With a locket…and you." He said this very skeptically.

"Do you doubt what I say?" Elizabeth asked with a small bit of defense.

"It's not that Elizabeth, it's just very far fetched." Said Will.

"So is cursed Aztec gold. But then again we've all seen that too." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

Both men looked defeated. Gibb's took a swig of rum when they heard Marty call out.

"IT'S THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!"

The three flew up the stairs just in time to see a great ship jump out of the ocean.

* * *

I revised some things on this chapter and the second one. I hope yall like the revisions! Their semi important to the plot, well Review please!


	4. The Dream

Water soaked the faces and bodies of the crew. Elizabeth wiped the water and hair from her face to see the terrifying ship, her eyes slowly widened in terror. There on the top deck was Davy Jones himself his tentacles curled into a smile. Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm to steady herself.

"Davy Jones…" Elizabeth whispered.

"Aye." Gibbs said taking a nice swig of rum.

"What do ye think he wants?" Marty asked feeling nervous.

"He wants what ye don't have. I believe that he thinks we have his heart and alas we do not. But do you know where it is lass?" he said.

He let his gaze fall to Elizabeth who couldn't take her gaze from the tentacle man standing on the other ship. Fear fell upon her face as she realized what was going on, and suddenly she felt like kicking herself. The man standing on that ship was not going to see her and remember love, what was she thinking? She was a true fool, not only did she realize that Jack is going to be dead, but she also realized that she has just condemned the entire ship to death.

She blinked a mistake on her behalf. When her eyes opened Davy Jones was in front of her breathing down her neck. She backed away slowly as the crew watched her in horror.

"Hello lass." He said in a snickering voice.

Her body froze. She stared into the eyes of a man broken and betrayed. She backed away slowly but not without Davy Jones advancing on her bit by bit.

"Now where be me heart?"

"W…What?" she asked him, her body shaking violently.

"I said WHERE BE ME HEART?" He said taking his lobster claw and gripping her neck.

"Agh!" she winced and the men attempted to run to her.

They were held back by Davy Jones's men who took their swords and evil smiles played across their faces. Elizabeth struggled as Jones lifted her up off the deck by her neck with his claw like appendage. Silent tears stained her face but none that Jones could see which confused him. His eyes turned from hatred to fleeting as if he was remembering something he wished never to remember. He slowly lowered her to the ground and stared at her soft eyes.

"What is your name lass?"

"Elizabeth…" she choked out.

"Ye are very strong are ye not?" he asked eyeing her.

"I assume so…" She said, confused by his questioning.

His lips went together then made a pop sound. He stared at her as if debating something.

"Do ye have me heart?"

"No…" she said again.

"Do ye fear death?"

Her eyes widened. _Is he going to kill me?_ She worried herself. She thought about it, did she fear death. Yes she did fear death…but not the way he believes.

"Yes I fear death…but not my own. I fear the death of those I love so much."

A smile played across his tentacle lips again. His yellow eyes bore into her as though he was going to make a hole. She feared to look at him but fear was not part of the equation right now. She looked up at Davy Jones, he had something she wanted and she was not about to leave this ship without finding it. _A woman on a mission always gets what she wants_ Elizabeth thought matter-a-factly.

"So ye are willing to die for others? Would ye like to prolong that judgment? Seein as you are so willin to give your life for those more cowardly. You're going to need a back up plan, and I usually don't permit women but I'll make an exception for such a fine lass."

"Why…?" she said with curious eyes.

"Ye intrigue me." He smiled.

Her eyes grew dark. _How dare he_ Elizabeth thought. To think that she would give her soul to him was foolish and disrespectful. What kind of woman does he think she is? She gritted her teeth looking at the man who had insulted her honor.

"No. Why would I make a pact with someone who just took the life of me friend?"

"Ahh…a friend? Or something more?" he said with an evil smile.

Her face grew dark at his words. He had not business in what was in her heart. Yes she had come to terms with it but the entire crew did not need to know that she was in love with Jack Sparrow.

"Something that is none of your business."

He stumbled backwards as Elizabeth bore daggers into him. His face went from a cocky smile to evil eyes. That's when Barbossa knew that this was going to get ugly fast. He stepped forward to speak and come between the two…_pirates._

"Mr. Davy Jones we are here for one reason and one reason only. We wish to know how we are able to get our good captain Jack back."

"Ah Barbossa…callin him ye captain again? Unlike ye, I remember my run in with you, you said that you would always be ye own captain even if you had to mutiny upon all captains you came across."

"Well I'm call im me captain now. We wish to get im back but ye see have come upon a little bit of an obstacle. You." He said pointing to Davy Jones.

Davy's eyes scowled and hit Barbossa across the face. He fell to the ground with a large thud and his face hit the deck. Elizabeth ran to him then ran back to Davy Jones. She smacked him across the face, suddenly her eyes widened in terror. She had just hit the most powerful man in the ocean. Her hand trembled and she was sure to lose the appendage.

His eyes came in focus and his face turned from shock and then his eyes became a scowl. He advanced toward her, her eyes frantic. No one could do anything, the crew members were being sustained and Barbossa was face down on the deck. She tripped and felt something sharp go into her side. She jammed her hand into her pocked and felt metal under her finger tips and the outline of a face. _The locket…_her mind raced. She looked up to find Davy Jones only inches from her. She took the locket from her pocket and opened it.

Davy's eyes suddenly grew sad from the sweet memories. No one knew what was going through Davy Jones mind but his eyes told the story. The story of a man who was given love but love betrayed him. His eyes grew suddenly dark and he screamed an earth shattering scream. She covered her ears and shoved the locket back into her pocket. He picked Elizabeth up off deck and looked her in the eye.

"Ye wish to see ye dear sweet Jack? Well ye can see him in HELL!"

Davy Jones took all his power and hurled Elizabeth into the ocean. She couldn't imagine he contained this type of power. But he did, and she felt as though she was flying through the air. Her eyes watered, she knew when she hit the water she would die. She felt her body get closer to the water. The spray from the ocean hit her face and she was bracing for impact.

The water hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body rolled in the deep ocean and she felt as though all of her problems were melting away. In her mind death would stop her crying, her wishing to see Jack, her hope to be in his arms again, to kiss his lips again.

But fate was cruel, when she had finally found an out she felt strong arms around her waist. Her mind was too blurred and soon darkness over took her.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

She vaguely remembers being taken out of the wet ocean but she surly does not remember being undressed. She woke up, the sun beating on her soft white skin. Her hand went to her eyes to look up at the sun then to look down. She was covered only but a small blanket and her eyes frantically darted around for her cloths. She saw them hanging on a tree, dripping wet. The blanket covered her from her back to her front so she had no sand on her body. This was probably good, considering she did not want to run into the water to get wet again.

She stood up with the blanket wrapped around her body. She walked over to her cloths to find something she couldn't. The compass and the locket were missing and she started to panic.

"Lookin for these luv?"

_That voice…_her eyes watered. She slowly turned around to find a half naked Jack Sparrow. A sweet smile grew on her face.

"Jack…"

He gave her a cocky smile. Her smile quickly disappeared from her face. Realizing that he was half naked and she was completely naked…she freaked.

"Jack Sparrow what did we do!" she half said half screamed.

"Haha nothin luv, it was unusually cold last night and you would probably get frost bite. So I decided to wipe you off and get you out of those wet cloths. So I covered ye in the blanket to warm ye. We snuggled under the stars lass."

He gave her a wicked smile and she could not help but smile back. She meant to be angry, to be furious. But the site of seeing Jack again over took her. She ran to him and hugged him. He was caught off by the sudden display of affection and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into his chest and looked up at him her face covered in confusion. He looked down at her face and furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? Especially after…I killed you…"

Her arms dropped but his did not. They remained at her waist and instinctively pulled her closer smelling the sea salt in her hair and the lavender on her shoulders. He smiled at her and touched his forehead to hers.

"I saved ye cuz it was the right thin' to do. You always did say I was a good man. And besides hookin me to th' mast was as just a good thing. Ye was lookin out for th' crew. Pirate." He said so seductively into her ear.

Her body trembled as his hands ran around her body. This feeling she was feelin in her loins was growing hot while Jacks hot breath played on her skin. She looked up at him, his face inches from hers. When his lips engulfed hers her body responded shaking, and stiffening. He pushed his tongue between her sweet lips and they fell on the sand.

He slowly pushed his hand inside of the sheet and ran a strong hand over her stomach and inched it over her body feeling anything and everything. His hand found the round mounds that were her breasts and squeezed the sensitive nipple. She moaned in his mouth as her hands explored his sun tanned chest. Her fingers traced the two bullet holes in his chest, the massive scar on his left arm. Her arm reached under her blanket to caress the arm that was ruthlessly attacking her breast. She traced the branded P and ran her finger over his tattoo.

She laced her fingers with his and brought them down to her pulsating abdomen. He moved from her lips and smiled at her. His face went to her ear and licked it ever so softly. She shivered at his soft caresses.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants."

"I like a man who gives me what I want." She said hotly into her ear.

His fingers entered her and she buckled at his motions. His fingers slowly went in and then just as slowly out. They increased slowly, almost painfully. His fingers picked up speed and her breath grew hot next to his ear.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, "Elizabeth…" he said louder, "Elizabeth." His voice increased. "ELIZABETH!"

Her eyes jerked open and she was face to face with Will. Her legs were pressed together and her lips were pressed tightly together. She could feel the wetness in her pants…as well as on her body.

"Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Yes…what happened?" She said confused.

"Davy threw you from the boat and you fell in the water. It took us a while to fish you out. You've been groaning for about 5 minutes now."

Her eyes darkened, _A dream…_her eyes watered. It was too perfect, to be hurled into the ocean and Jack saved her. Her eyes slowly teared from the mocking dream. _How could I have been such a fool…_her mind raced. She suddenly saw a thump and looked up.

"Did we forget to mention that Davy Jones was still hear?" Gibbs said.

"No you did fail to mention that."

She looked up to see the man she despised beyond anything at the moment.

_Davy Jones…_

YAY! I fixed it cuz im a doofus. I will update as soon as I am able too...unfortunatly I got stuck doing stupid Ap American shit. Oh well...lifes a bitch:-P I wish only to work on my sweet story but alas I can not...But I will update soon! promise


	5. Losing Faith Not Hope

Her desire to get up and slap him was killing her. She glared at the tentacle man with hatred and disgust. It was his fault she had that dream…if he wasn't here she never would have thought of Jack…ok maybe that was one massive lie but for her it was a good reason.

"Ahh…so the lass wakes up now does she?" he said with a crooked smile.

She gritted her teeth and glared daggers at him. Pintel and Ragetti helped her up and she never took her eyes from his. Her feet moved on her own accord and her body lunged forward.

"AHHHHH!"

She lunged for Davy Jones as he stood there smiling at her. Her hands were inches from his face when Barbossa caught her by the waist and pulled her too him. He lifted her off the ground and she kicked, screamed and flailed her arms.

"AHH! I'm gonna kill him Barbossa. Let me go I'm gonna kill him!"

Tears stained her face as she squirmed in his arms. His grip tightened around her waist as she slowly stopped. He whispered in her ear to hush her.

"Slow down lass…if ye try anything you will probably be killed. And what then? Then we will nevah get ye Jack back."

He put her down and angry tears marked her face. She glared at Davy Jones and his smile had disappeared for sometime. It was replaced by a look of pure boredum. She could not believe this man, was he messing with her? His face turned to a sly smile as he slowly paced the deck.

"So the lass is mad eh? Now why would a specimen so fine be so mad?"

She gritted her teeth. _How dare he talk to me like that? How dare he act as though I'm just some woman throwing a fit! _She screamed in her mind. Davy Jones slowly advanced to where she was. A slimy tentacle was inches from her face. She swatted at him and she shot him the dirtiest look she could come up with.

"Because you took something from me." She said bluntly.

_No time to beat around the bush huh?_

"What would that be eh?"

"The man I love."

He stepped back from her and stared confused, his lips tightening in thought. He then proceeded to look at her then at Will then at her then back again. His brow furrowed and tentacles curled.

"But isn't your lover boy over there?"

"Who ever said he was my lover?"

"Well wasn't he the one that you were after when ye came to me ship? Wasn't he the one that ye almost destroyed me heart for?" he half said half screamd.

"So? It doesn't mean he's the man I truly love…"

Her face was down cast and turning red. But…it wasn't as red as Will's. Anger was welling up inside his body. She had just admitted to the entire crew that she was not in love with him, and that saving him was no big deal. That it was when she **thought** she loved him that she was willing to risk her life for him. His body was shaking with hatred. _How dare she humiliate me…damn you Jack Sparrow, this is all your fault! _Those words played over and over inside William Turner's mind. He couldn't help but hate Jack for what he has done. For taking his Elizabeth, he turned to decend the stairs He did not want to be apart of this anymore.

"And who might that be lass?" Jones said grinning openly.

"I'm in love with Captain Jack Sparrow." She said just above a whisper.

Now Davy Jones was almost never caught off guard. And he wasn't now either, many women love Jack Sparrow, with his charm and good looks. Jones himself has even run across a few on his destruction of ships. But he was surprised a smart girl like Elizabeth Swann would fall for his silly little tricks. But he admired her anyway, she was honest. Most women he's killed for lying to him. This one had spunk he always admired spunk.

"Ahh…Jack Sparrow. Now here's one you don't want to get mixed up with. Besides he's dead, what good will it do ye to try to get em back?"

His crew chuckled behind him.

"I'm in love with him, even if he does not love me back. I would give my life for his even though he will never do the same for me."

The reality of her words hurt her more than she thought they would. Knowing that the things she said were true were almost too much for her to bear. Knowing that she was in love with a man who truly only loved himself, his ship, and the open ocean. Suddenly she didn't want to feel this anymore, this feeling of pain and reality. She slowly took out the locket to get lost in its sweet music. It felt like a drug but she didn't care. She swung the locket open to be lost in its sweet music.

Her mind flew to tender memories of Jack. Even though most were mere fantasies but they were still better than the harsh realities she has become accustomed to. She slowly closed the locket to look up slightly embarrassed. She looked up to nothing, the entire place was dark. There were no people around, and she panicked.

"What happened? Gibbs? Will? Pintel? Ragettie? Anyone?"

Her body shook from fear. No one was around.

"Scared?" a sly voice said.

She spun suddenly to be face to face with, of course, Davy Jones.

"Where are we?"

"I couldn't tell ya lass. I'm assuming were someplace important."

She felt the blackness fade and took in her surroundings to see she was on a beach with a small walk out plank. She then looked behind her to see a small hut. Her mind was confused to say the least.

She was about to say something when the door slowly opened to reveal a beautiful Jamaican woman. Her eyes hinted of cocoa and her hair brushed with vanilla, long and smooth waves. She walked past them to the dock to drop some leftovers in for the fish. She smiled and had gorgeous pearly white teeth.

Now Elizabeth's face was contorted in a way she did not look to appealing. She did not know what was going on or who this woman was. She looked up and assumed Davy Jones did. His face had gone from his harsh and menacing glare to a soft longing look. The woman kneeled, down draping her soft skirt aside, to dip her hands in the cool Caribbean water.

A man walked past them, a man of young and handsome accord. He had short chestnut hair and eyes that could match the ocean for color.He was fit and very well groomed. He walked out to the young woman and kneeled down next to her. His hands encircling her waist as he sat with her. His face went to her cheek and he kissed her soft flesh. He then whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and get up. He quickly lifted her up bridal style with her bursting into a fit of laughter. Her feet kicking and her lips kissing his jaw, neck, lips anything they could find. The couple seemed to be truly in love.

Elizabeth's face was a soft smile as she looked at the sweet couple. Her smile faded a bit when she looked over at Jones. His tentacles were covered in his tears, and he seemed to be a man defeated. The man walked into the house with the Jamaican goddess in his arms. Elizabeth's smiled vanished as they did and for some reason she worried about the saddening Jones.

"Jones…are you ok?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed tone.

"No lass, not really. Ya see that man and that fair lass?"

Elizabeth simply nodded.

"Well that be me all them years ago. When I wasn't master of the sea, when I was just Davy Jones the sailor. And that be my soul mate, Tia Dalma."

Her jaw dropped. _Tia Dalma was his soul mate? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she go on this little escapade?"_ the thoughts whizzed through her mind.

"You're in love with Tia Dalma?" Suprise dripping from every syllable.

"Aye. I've loved her since the day I met her. I started out as a good young man workin for a merchant. We had to stop at a port in Jamaica. When I was there I saw sweet Tia and it was love at first site. I was once a very happy man, simply sailing the seas bein a pirate, with her at me side. I think the day I became ruler of the sea was the day I truly lost her. She said she could not be with me considerin I've become a ruthless killer. She said that me heart turned to coal and that it will someday burn. I called her a no good wench and she slapped me. It was the last time we saw each other."

"Why didn't you just give up being the master of the sea?"

"Because I only became master to be with her. She was destined to have a strong ruthless husband. I was just a simple man. When I asked her Aunt Tessa for power I never imagined I would lose Tia in the process...she was me one an only."

"Your soul mate…"

"Hm?" Jones eyes were at a bit of a loss. Focused more on the memories than the woman next to him.

"Your soul mate, you didn't call her your lover or wife, but your soul mate."

"Aye, she was me soul mate. Now lass you must understand that Tia came from a long line of which doctors and sorceresses. She was destined for great magic's. Well one day her great grandmother cast a spell on her to find her soul mate. She said that the man she will love with bear the mark of the ocean and will come to you under saints sun before the next cresent. This could mean many things, to Tia it meant she will meet him during the day before the next cresent moon and he is a man who has faced the roughest dangers and had come out victorious and boar a mark like this one. I'll show ye."

They went inside the cabin to see the two lovers on the coach enjoy…each other. The man's shirt was off and he was kissing his sweet angle. On his back were three marks that looked like waves. But the waves looked as though they had been carved into his skin by a knife. Elizabeth was tempted to brush her hand over it but dared not to. Her and Jones simply walked out of the house unheard and unnoticed.

"Why did you show me the mark on him?"

"Ah, because I cannot see it anymore. When I became one with me beloved ocean my human skin dissolved and I became the creatures of the deep. My body is theirs as their bodies are mine. That mark has only gone to two people, and at the time I was the only one with that mark. Guess who has the other?"

Her head shook for a moment as she closed her eyes. A small smile crept on her lips and she looked at Jones.

"Jack…"

"Aye. Many think this is the first time I've tried to take Jack but no. Those marks, are from the Kraken himself. My dear Jack is a man with nine lives, it's as if he will not die. He got them marks the first time he faced the Kraken when he was a young lad. I faced ol' Beastie when I was on me first sailing adventure. He is probably the greatest sailor who ever lived, next to me of course."

"Of course." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

_So this is what Tia meant…_but there was still one problem. Tia said that Jones had to see his love was still happy, now how could that happen? Her mind was puzzled but she suddenly got an idea.

"What if you could see her again?"

"What? She will never want to see me again. I did wrong to her, I chose the ocean over her. She probably never wants to see me again."

"I think she does. She's the one who led me to you in the first place."

"What?" His eyes at a slight bulge. His face was suddenly full of excitement, but just as quickly as it came it vanished.

"Let me guess young missy. If you take me to Tia ye want me to bring Jack back?"

"If you could be so kind?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Well I'm sorry lass but I do not possess the power to bring him back. I only posses the power to take souls not distribute them. If I could I would lass but I can not, but thank ye anyway for remindin me of such sweet memories."

She was at a loss, Jones was her only hope. Tears streamed freely now as they stood on the beach. She had officially come to the conclusion that this was their souls or something considering Jones can not go on land once but every 10 years. It didn't stop the tears, spirits or no spirits. She then saw the young Tia run out happily in nothing but her birthday suit, with Jones at her heels. She was giggling and jumped into the ocean, with him fallowing suit.

It dawned on Elizabeth then, it wasn't about her. This whole thing was never about her. It was about Tia, she wished for Jones to see her again. She wished to be with him again. Elizabeth had half a mind to do nothing but decided, _At least someone should be happy from this experience._

"What if I take you to her anyway?"

He eyed her quickly.

"Well lass, no one does anything for free. What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Aye but someone always wants something. What is it that ye wants?"

She bit her lip, well if she was going to take him why not get something out of it?

"If I take you to her you give me back the_ Black Pearl_ no questions ask. No yearly allowance or anything, I get the _Pearl_ back and you will not harm us."

He smiled at her sudden take authority.

"Pirate."

Her mind ran back to Jack for a brief moment. _He would say that…_

"Alright missy, ye gots yourself a deal. If ye takes me to my Tia and my Tia speaks to me, I'll give ye the _Pearl_ and never harm any of ye."

They shook, more like his tentacle went around her hand, and suddenly they were back on the _White Diamond. _

"Elizabeth!" Gibb's screamed and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs. Captain. We have a need to go upstream."

"Do we now…" Barbossa said with a sly grin.

"Well ye heard her, weigh anchor." He screamed at his crew and they all hurried off to do their jobs.

"We'll fallow you." Davy said and was gone in a flash.

"What happened lass?" Gibbs said steadying Elizabeth.

"Were getting the _Pearl _back. That's all ye need to know." she said as piraty as she could.

Barbossa just smiled, the sound of getting the _Pearl_ back put him in a good mood.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

In the middle of the Pacific a great whirlpool erupted and there was a flash of light and it suddenly disappeared as if nothing ever happened.

Face down on a beach a man lay unconscious. A woman and her maid were walking the beach when she saw the man.

"Quick Ella get a cloth." The maid quickly scurried off to get some water and a clean cloth.

The young woman ran to the man and rolled him over. He was drenched with sea water and looked as though he had been through a lot.

His eyes faltered a little as the sun ran down on him. _He is quite handsome…_the young woman thought.

The man's eyes shifted looking up and only seeing a dark outline of a female figure. Long blond curls encircled her face, to him it could only be one person.

"Elizabeth…" he swore it was her.

His arm reached up and brought the young woman's lips to his. She was suddenly caught off guard by his blunt moements, but very ok with the situation. The man's lip twitched for a moment when he thought this kiss odd. His body didn't yearn for more or feel free, it just felt…nothing. He then decided that maybe this whole, _I love Elizabeth_, this was foolish and he had been kidding himself. He broke the kiss to look at the woman who was quite not Elizabeth. She was pretty…but not Elizabeth pretty, or her on any level.

"Oh bugga…" was the only thing that came out of Captain Jack Sparrow's mouth.

Ok...I know I know Barbossa is a Jerk Off. But what can I say? I always liked him and I can do what I want with him, even make him care about dear ol' Jack...or does he really care about Jack? HMMMM? Only I truly know...HAHAHA! Oh well, hope yall liked this better. Sorry if Elizabeth is just dismissive of Will but I'm dismissive of Will...so she kinda is too...:-P But be happy that I FINALLY figured out how I was gonna get Jack back! It came to me as if in a dream...:-D Well I am very happy to have the sexy pirate back and there will be true JE goodness...only if you review:-D


	6. Marilyn's Key

The water kissed her lashes as she stood at the front of the _White Diamond._ Her eyes were red from crying and she was fiddling with the locket and compass. Every now and then she would flip the compass open but close it before it would settle, and just as she would close the compass she would open the locket and get lost in its sweet intoxicating melody, she felt it addicted to it as thought it was a drug.

"Elizabeth…" a soft voice came from behind.

Her sleeve quickly found her eyes. She didn't need to turn around, she didn't need to move. She knew who was behind her, and he was the last person she wanted to see at this particular moment.

"What is it Will?"

He stood behind her, suppressing the urge to hold her, be with her. His hands went inside his pockets and he was in a very awkward position. His anger had faded and it was replaced with concern and longing.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Now Elizabeth had not been surprised by anything in the last few years. But this, this moment caught her totally off guard. She slowly turned to face the awkward man.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…" he repeated.

"Why are you sorry?" she said approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, I should have never let you go. I should have always been by your side. I feel as though I failed you."

For once Elizabeth felt remorse for Will. These last few weeks she had dismissed him and threw him to the side. She did not even give him a second glance and now he consumed her mind. She felt total guilt, _No Will I have betrayed you._

"No Will you haven't, if anything I have hurt you. Oh God Will I am so sorry. I should never have caused you pain…"

She shut her mouth before she started to ramble. Tears were flowing freely again and finally Will had giving into the urge to touch her. He ran his hand over her back and pulled her close and hugged her for what felt like forever, and for the first time in a long time she had returned his embrace.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" she said between sniffles.

"What happened when you disappeared with Jones?"

She leaned her head away from his chest now to look him in the eyes. Her eyes becoming puffy again.

"We saw his past, well more like a memory from his past. We discussed getting Jack back…"

"Yea?" he said urging her on.

"We won't get him back, we were never going to…"

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. It was terrible, inside his body was screaming at him. Half of him was rejoicing while the other half was condemning.

"What would make you say that?"

"When we were watching the memory I realized something. Tia was truly in love with Jones and she did not leave because she hated him, she left hoping to save him. Now years later she wants him back and I was the girl to do the job."

"Well why didn't you just not do it?"

She shook her head.

"I saw Jones, really saw him. He was not the tentacle beast that we're used to, he was a real man, just like you, just like Jack. He was in love with a woman from Jamaica and I have a feeling that they were going to get married. I dunno, but I do remember the look in Jones face. I have to say, it broke my heart. I hate Davy Jones, Master of the Sea, for taking Jack. But I pity Davy Jones, the sailor for losing his true love."

"Do you miss your true love?"

She was startled by his statement, but nodded slowly.

"Yes, and I always will. This was never about Jack. This was about a witch looking for the man she accidentally cursed."

"Accidentally cursed?"

"Yea…she placed the most evil curse upon him."

"And what might that be?"

"She made him fall in love."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Her name was Denise Foxworth. She was the daughter of a wealthy landowner and had no siblings. From what he could tell she was a spoiled brat who apparently got whatever she wanted. And right now she wanted Jack, and he wasn't interested.

"So Jack do you want to go for a walk?"

She said biting her lip. She gave him a sly grin to show her pearly whites. He flashed a golden smiled but thought in the back of his mind _Oh God…so Captain Jack Sparrow how do you expect to get out of this one?_

They walked along the beach and Miss Foxworth continued to talk about herself. At least Jack thought that's what was going on, he really wasn't listening. Inside of his brain he was contemplating a way to get out of this mess. The other thoughts were, _How the hell did I get here in the first place?_

"So we went to Tortuga and I told daddy, I said 'I don't want to go to some stinky pirate dock' and he said, 'well we have to make port'. Isn't that just totally stupid?"

Jack nodded slightly and let out a sigh. In the beginning he had tried to just simply leave on a long boat, but no such luck. She had caught him and dragged him back to her house. Apparently her father was a Duke of some sort and was extremely wealthy, and his brat of a daughter got whatever she wanted. Of course the Captain had noticed that his companion was of extreme wealth…considering his pockets were starting to jingle a little more each day.

"So Mr. Sparrow-"

"Captain…captain." He said every so slightly.

"Oh…k. So Captain Sparrow do you like it here in Marilyn's Key?"

"Oh yes…splendid. I was wonderin though, is this a main port or a simple private one?"

"Oh this is quite a busy one indeed. There are ships stopping here almost all the time, sometimes I get a headache. One day we had a total of 24 ships stop by to unload cargo. It's just quite right now because it is Sunday."

"Ah…I see." The Captain said.

Inside Jack's mind he quietly took note of the fact that he could, in fact, hop aboard one of these fine vessels and get out. The only problem was…

"Does this port belong to the East India Trading Company?"

"Why of course. We are so well known that even Lord Cutler Beckett comes to see us."

_Oh Bugga…_

"Ah well isn't that splendid."

Once again, the captain took not to stay the hell away from Beckett. He didn't want any mishaps…like last time.

Miss Foxworth gave him a small smile and slowly approached the captain. Now Jack was a man who loved attention, but the attention he was getting from this girl…no.

"So…Captain. Might I inquire if there is a Mrs. Captain?"

Now that caught his attention. Her hand had decided to rest on Jacks arm and she was slowly moving her body towards his. He gave a small smile and decided to put on the charm. This girl knew what she wanted, but ol' Jack was gonna scare her out of her desires.

"No, luv. In fact, I have been without a bed buddy for quite some time now. Would you like to fill in?"

He whispered this ever so seductively into her ear that it made them turn bright pink. Jack smiled, he had gotten her to where he wanted her. She was sure to back down now, she would never settle for a man who just wanted a bed buddy right? Poor Jack.

"Are you serious?" she said after a few moments.

"Every word, luv."

She suddenly leaped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck. Jacks hands roamed in the air at the sudden contact. Now what, proper, woman in their right mind would take heat of that?

"Yes I will marry you Captain Sparrow!"

Jack's eyes widened at her statement. _Not good…_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

For some reason, while sailing, the crew of the _White Diamond_ were becoming extremely distraught. And for poor Elizabeth the locket was not leading her to Tia Dalma, instead it was taking them all over the Pacific Ocean, and they had been sailing for at least 2 weeks.

"Well, what do we do now lass?" Barbossa asked while standing at the helm.

She had stuffed the locket into her pocket and was getting very annoyed very fast.

"I don't know Captain. This bloody locket isn't doing me any good."

"Well is there any other way we can find Miss Tia?" Gibbs inquired.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. One had was at her side while the other was scratching her head. Now it wasn't about losing time, it was about Davy Jones losing his patience that was making this trip so unbearable. He had said about 2 days ago that if they didn't get there fast he would take over the ship. She groaned inward as the hand at her side brushed something. _The compass…_a sudden revelation took over and she pulled it out. She closed her eyes and quickly flung open the compass.

"Barbossa we have our heading."

"Quite good lass. But we have a problem with said heading."

"What?"

"Well, ye see. The crew is getting pretty antsy and there are no pirate ports around." Gibbs stated, as if she knew what that meant.

"So?" she said, getting a bit annoyed.

"So we have to find a regular port and have people, who clean up and look proper and not at all like a scally wag, go to the port for supplies." Will said approaching them.

Elizabeth looked at Gibbs, then Will, then Barbossa. Their plan suddenly clicked in her mind.

"Oh no…" Elizabeth said looking at the three of them.

"Oh yes…" Barbossa said with a slight grin.

"But I can't! I've never done anything like that before!"

"Come on lass, it won't be hard. With your good look and feminine charms ye'll be fine. And if anythin goes wrong, ol Will we'll be there te catch ye."

She glared at all three of them. _Why do I have to seduce some stupid stranger?_ Her mind growled at the thought.

"Won't Davy be mad?"

"Actually, we've already spoken. He's very ok with the idea, mainly because he knows we can't survive much longer with out food and ammo." Barbossa sated with a smile.

"And Rum…don't forget the rum." Gibbs spoke up.

She glared again, but let her eyes soften. They could see the defeat in her eyes.

"I have no dress."

"Ah!" Barbossa said and disappeared down to his cabin. He came back moments later with a magnificent gown. It was a deep sea green dress with a halter top to show off her nice bussom and was not like anything she had ever worn. It was not puffy at the bottom but went straight down. It had a Chinese look to it, and had a slit that came up to the knee.

"You have to be joking. I can't wear that!"

"And why not?" Barbossa asked, feeling offended.

"Because, it is not the style. They will know in an instant that I'm a foreigner."

"And that's what we want." Will said while Elizabeth glared at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because, lass. If ye stands out ye will be able to take our target, Captain Mansfield. If he lets ye in then we'll be able to storm the place easy that night."

"Fine, fine! And Will's coming with me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you do this alone." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she gave him a small smile.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Ok boys! Weigh anchor! We have some supplies to get and only have one day to do this. Now get a move on before I throw ye over board!" Barbossa screamed from the helm.

Elizabeth got the dress and went down to the cabin to change.

"So what port are we going to?" Will asked.

"Marilyn's Key…" Barbossa said with a grin.

Is there going to be a wedding in the next chapter? Who knows? I surely...do but that's besides the point. Elizabeth is almost to Jack, yay:-D Review please! If you do I will be inspired to write my next chapter sooner rather than later!


	7. Finding Jack

Captain Mansfield was a very handsome man indeed, not at all what Elizabeth had expected, but she found out why not many women wanted him. He didn't have hands…he hand tentacles, in a manner of speaking. He would pretty much grope anything that passed by him which was horribly disgusting.

He had, of course, taken a liking to Elizabeth. He would stand with her and let his hand rest on her buttocks. Usually she would slap a man that did that, but for the ships purpose she allowed it. She would have to keep looking to her left to see Will, which gave her a sliver of comfort.

"So Elizabeth, how are you enjoying Marilyn's Key?"

"I find it quite nice actually." She said, sliding closer to him.

She had become very good at this seduction thing. She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a suggestive smile. He cocked an eyebrow at her and slid a hand around her waist. He was ready to go in for the kill when his first mate came in.

"Sir you are requested at the wedding."

"Oh, right. Well Miss…"

"Smith." She said why the hell should she give him her read name?

"Miss Smith, would you please accompany me to this dreadful wedding I have to attend?"

"Why of course captain. And if I go…" her hand rested on his stomach, "Could you show me around your…ship?"

He smiled at her seductive tone.

"Of course my dear."

She smiled sweetly but gagged inside her mind. His hand rested on her mid back as he led her to the church.

JEJEJEJEJEJEEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack stood nervously outside the church. He was quite pissed at the way the events had gone the last few weeks. He was being forced to marry a stupid wench who he didn't even like.

"So Jack me boy, nervous?"

Jack turned to his future father-in-law. He groaned he did not like this man either. He went to him after his daughter got the stupid idea of marriage into her head and went to set him straight. Instead he calmly stated that if Jack broke his daughter's heart he would kill him.

"Just a tad bit…sir." He said extremely sarcastic.

"Now Jack," His arm around Jack now, "You will make my daughter very happy huh?"

"Of course…sir." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"If you hurt her, I will break you."

With that Jack's future father-in-law walked off, leaving Jack to contemplating with himself. He cursed himself underneath his breath. _How did things turn out this way…_he asked himself.

His thoughts were disturbed by movement in the grass over the hill. He had sometime before he signed his life away to that wench so he would go see what was going on. Over the hill he saw what looked like a well off man cornering some whore. He smiled, wishing to be that man. The man was kissing the woman's neck and the woman seemed to be enjoying it, or at least pretending.

He could only see the woman's sheer blond hair, which reminded him of Elizabeth. He watched, thinking of his own golden haired goddess. He continued to watch the couple when he saw the woman turn her head and smile. It was then that Jack realized that was his golden haired goddess, and boy did he feel steamed.

Elizabeth was suddenly abandoned by the man, for it seemed someone else had called him away. The man kissed her cheek and went off and he saw a wave of relief flash over her face. Her slowly approached her and sat behind her.

"Havin fun luv?"

Even to this day, you would have sworn Elizabeth's blood left her body because she turned completely pale. She turned slowly at the voice, to see Jack. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away slowly.

"You're not real…" she said, her voice shaking.

"I'm pretty sure I am luv." He said approaching her.

"This isn't real, you can't be Jack…you can't be!"

Her face ended up in her hands and she started to sob. Jack just stared at her, confused. A second a go she was happy in another man's arms and now here she was crying.

"I'm sorry luv…I didn't mean to upset ya."

She lifted her head from her hands and stared at him. She slowly approached him, both still kneeling on the ground. Her hand touched his face and caressed his cheek. He smiled at the sudden movement. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Elizabeth jumping on him and kissing him longingly on the lips.

_This was unexpected…_but he felt it this time. This time his body reacted to her touch. He saw fireworks and heard the roar of drums. _This is Elizabeth…_his arms wrapping around her waist bringing her as close as possible to him. His tongue wrestled with hers and they rolled on the ground. His face found her ear and she leaned into his caress. He then proceeded to sucking on her neck leaving his mark on her soft flesh.

Jack's ears perked up when he heard a twig break and voices. They both broke their kiss and stared at one another. They quickly scooted themselves to the bushes and watched as her 'gentlemen caller' came into view. He didn't see her but called her name a few times. He then left in a rush to find her. They both let out a breath that they did not know they were holding. He turned to her, her eyes glossy.

"Jack…" she said turning to him.

"Elizabeth…what the bloody hell were you doing with that man?" he screamed.

She looked at him, confused. How dare he talk to her like that.

"I'm sorry Jack but I was only doing that to find out about his ship. Were going to raid it tonight, silently. So we needed to know exactly where everything was. And what are you all dressed up for?"

His eyes shifted uncomfortably. He looked down that the formal attire he was sporting. She glared and he could have sworn daggers came from her eyes.

"Nothin…" he pouted.

"Tell me Jack!" She screamed.

"I'm gettin married alright!" He screamed back.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" she jumped on him and he caught her as they fell to the ground.

They wrestled a little but he managed to pin her down. His hands brushed back her hair and she showed a very angered look.

"How could you Jack…"

"How could I what luv?" he asked, acting stupid.

"How could you marry someone…?"

She was hurt, and he had caused her pain.

"Well how could you kill a man, and not just any man luv, you killed me."

A small grin played on his face, but hurt was etched into her face, like carvings into a wall. Small tears threatened her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It's all right luv, I know why you did it."

She stared at him confusion over whelming her emotions.

"What?"

"I know why ye did it, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, I ended up in this deep sleep in hell. For some reason they said there was a screw up and that I would be out soon, and here I am."

His eye brows rose and he smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She bit her lip and looked away.

"I sent you to hell…"

_Bloody hell…_

"No luv, you sent me to a weird sleeping place where there was nothing to do but sleep until ye saved me. Look I'm ok."

"But your marrying another wom-"

She was cut short by his lips. His tongue slipping into her mouth and feeling her moan from his movements, his tongue messaging hers. He broke from her and sucked on her neck once again, causing the mark he created on her neck grow. She moaned and ran her hands over his back and up into his dread locks.

"You look delicious Elizabeth."

He said never leaving her neck. His face was moving down her dress and over the exposed area. She felt him heading south and what was going on was hitting her, she couldn't do this.

"Jack…oh God Jack we have to stop."

"What?"

"Jack! You're getting married!"

"It's not like I want to." He stated officially.

"What?"

"I'm sayin I don't want to marry the bird."

"Then why are you?" now she was completely confused.

"The only reason I agreed to this is because the bird's daddy said he would twist me into a million different directions if I didn't."

"Then why didn't you get out?" her breath was hot on his neck.

"Because I didn't know where you were." He smiled down at her as she started kissing his neck.

His hand was grabbing the material of her dress knowing the slit only went up to her knee. He continued to grab the material until he found exposed skin. He ran a hand over the heated flesh and heard her moan from the movements.

"Elizabeth…"

She heard a violin play in the background, the sweet music enchanting them. It sounded like an orchestra was playing. The both suddenly shot up.

"Oh bugga…what the bloody hell am I gonna do?"

She smiled and shook her head. She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her lips.

"You're gonna come with me."

She grabbed his hand and they rushed down to the docs.

"Elizabeth I can't…her daddy…"

"Her daddy won't know anything. Besides it's not like you haven't been running from women and navel fleets all your life."

Jacked nodded at the totally accurate statement.

"Ok I need you to do this for me. I'm gonna find Will and do my…duty. I want you to get into that long boat there and go to the ship right out there. It's called the _White Diamond._ I'll be there as soon as possible. Now I have to go get Will and…do my duty."

She made a gagging face at this and he just smiled. His arm swung around her waist and brought her to him. His lips crashing on her and his tongue slipping into her mouth.

"That Will better keep you bloody safe…" he said threateningly.

She smiled at him, "He will…"

With that he jumped into the long boat and started rowing away looking back at the goddess in green before him.

When he was out of sight she turned to go back, just to be faced to face with Captain Mansfield, and his first mate had a gun…pointed at Will's head.

**Oh my gosh! A gun! That's never happened in a pirates of the caribbean fanfic before! HA not...oh well. I hope I fafilled yall's cravings for a new chapter:-D and for all those who reviewed...thank you guystear you guys KICK ASS! WOOT! Review...because you know it makes me happy**


	8. Mansfield

She slowly stood there, dumbstruck, her fear for Will and herself, slowly rising. He had his hands behind his back standing proud and tall, and sporting that despicable grin on his face. Mansfield and his first mate, Devin, stood there with a gun to Will's head and a pice of paper in his hand.

"So Elizabeth, I see that not only are you a whore you are also a fugative."

She gritted her teeth, all day she head heard despicable things like that come from this man's mouth, but this took the cake.

"And so what if I am? It doesn't make me any less of a woman!"

He slapped her hard, which made Will tug at his restraints and her to look at the ocean in shock.

"Remember your place woman."

"How dare-"

She was silenced with another slap, she opened her mouth to fight again but decided against it. Instead she stared at him with hatred and disgust etched into her features.

"Now do you see Elizabeth? You are nothing more than a simple woman in a mans world. I will not be played for a fool. Luckily Lord Beckett had sent us drawings of fugitives from England, and you and that man happen to be two of the people on them. It didn't take long to figure it out what was going on, and you will not be taking my ship as I assume you had planned. I will not be playing the fool to a simple whore and her finace."

He grabbed her arm and walked them toward the church. Devin still held the gun close to Wills head and his arm behind his back.

"Now Miss Elizabeth we have a wedding to attend, just you and me. If you know what's good for you and your fiancé over there, you will behave like the whore you've become and stay silent."

He gave her a once over and saw her grit her teeth. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and held hard there.

"Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

He increased his grip on her arm and led her to the 'wedding'.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Do ye think their ok?" Marty asked Gibbs who was at the helm of the _White Diamond._

_I bloody hell hope so…_he thought in his mind, but didn't express those feelings to the short pirate.

"I'm sure their fine Marty, no worries eh?" he said while taking a big swig from his canteen.

"We'll they sure have been gone a long time."

"I know." Gibbs continued to wish for the best but expect the worst.

Will was supposed to send word by now, but it didn't seem like they weren't going to get to it anytime soon. He continued to drink hoping to push feared thoughts aside. His lips were at his canteen, again, when they heard someone yell from the deck.

"SOMEONES COMING!"

Gibbs abandoned his drink and ran down the stairs to look overboard hoping to see Will or Jack. When he looked over his face turned into a small smile. There he was, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, rowing toward the ship.

"MAN COMING ABOARD! THROW 'IM A ROPE!"

A rope was thrown overboard and Jack tied up the longboat. He was hoisted up and thrown on deck with a tump.

"Jack…"

"Aye."

The old man slapped a hard hand on Jack's shoulder who was pushed forward a bit from the impact.

"How…"

"Long story mate, one for another time and another place...and another less sober setting. I did run into the fair Elizabeth, mate."

Jack gave him a drunken smile that made Gibbs smile widen. A sense of hope was restored into the mission at hand. If Jack had seen Elizabeth and talked to her then she must have been alright.

"So Elizabeth is caring out the mission?"

"Aye, the mission and what knots. Actually that's how I happened upon her and her…mission. She was in the middle of said 'mission' and then said 'mission' abandoned her and then I became her new 'mission' and then I had to be off before I lost my ability to be Elizabeth's 'mission'."

Once again he had confused poor Gibbs. He looked at Jack and, once again, tried to decipher what he was saying, but once again, gave up.

"So what's the plan capin'?"

"We wait, what else can we do?"

"Aye…"

"Or…"

"Jack…"

"Well I 'ave a bad feelin and we all know what happens when I 'ave these feelins and when I have these feelins I usually just do what I want, even when I'm not supposed to act on said feelings."

This Gibbs understood, one of the few things he did.

"What is this idea again?"

"I was thinkin of cleanin up and goin back to make sure the eunuch doesn't put 'er into any danger…savvy?"

He stared at Jack, "Alright…"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

She sat in her seat and felt Mansfield arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She growled at him as he gave her a devious smile.

"Even though I have to turn you in Elizabeth, maybe I could have a good row with you first." He whispered into her ear, noticing how beautiful she really was.

"You will remember our place sir and we will do no such thing."

He tightly squeezed her side causing small amount of pain to curse through her body. She hissed at him and he gave her a stern look.

"Remember darling that you are at my mercy, I have your fiancé in my possession and if you do not cooperate I will just kill him and send you to the British authorities."

"Go ahead, he's not my _fiancé_ anymore."

"Aw, got into a little tiff about me darling?"

His eyes were mischievous and his face hopeful. She returned a disgusted and hateful look back.

"No, I fell in love with a pirate and decided to call it off."

"Oh so you truly are a whore."

She rose her hand up and was about to smack him but he held up his hand.

"Na ah ah, if you smack me I will kill him, you may not be engaged but you did not say anything until now which shows that you still care for him. Could you really live knowing you were the cause of his death?"

She pressed her lips together and looked forward. She crossed her arms and looked at the empty aisle. She wasn't surprised that there was not a lot of activity for a while, mainly because she was the cause. The rest of the guests were finally noticing the lack of movement from the wedding party and growing restless.

"When the bloody hell is this blasted wedding going to star?" Mansfield asked, growing impatient.

Apparently he was very egger to turn them in and gain his reward. _So the only thing he loves more than women is money…_Elizabeth thought to herself then smiled. _Pig…_

"Maybe the groom ran off with a whore?" she smiled.

He looked at her disgusted.

"How could you say something like that? This woman's father is one of the royal dukes. He is very powerful in Parliament. If any man walked out on his daughter he would be very angered and probably kill him."

Elizabeth smiled again. _Then I guess Jack is a dead man. _She simply sat there twiddling her fingers. The doors of the church suddenly busted open and in ran the distraught bride. Her face was stained with tears and she was throwing a tantrum.

"How could he do this to me! How could he daddy! WHY, Why, why…"

She was screaming and throwing decorations everywhere. Mansfield sighed and picked Elizabeth up by the arm. He dragged her out of the church toward her boat with her struggling the entire way.

"Come, come Elizabeth. We have things to do, people to turn in. You wouldn't want to be late for your meeting with Lord Beckett would you?"

"You are a despicable man who should go be careful about what he does. Remember, God is always watching."

He turned to her again, his face red with anger. He raised his hand to smack her again but his arm was caught by someone.

"I don't think ye wants to be doin that, mate."

"Jack Sparrow…" he said his name with such hate and resentment that it astonished Elizabeth.

"Jack…" She spoke his name as if he were a God.

She was suddenly happy until she heard the cocking of a gun to her head.

"So not only are you a whore, your Jack Sparrow whore. Ooo this makes this so much better."

"And how is that?" Elizabeth asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

_What does he have against Jack? _She wondered.

"Year's ago Jack Sparrow took from me the one thing no man can ever get back, not once it's truly lost."

"And what is that?" _Curiosity killed the cat…_Elizabeth reminded herself.

"He stole the woman of my dreams."

"Don't say her name, don't say her name, don't say her name." Jack continued to whisper trying to shut Mansfield up.

"Have you ever heard of Ana Maria?"

**ANA MARIA? HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET INTO THIS STORY? Hehehehe. Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in eons and I had a free period so I decided I should probably update this story! Yay! Review and I will try to update faster next time!**


	9. Returning

"Ana Maria…?"

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, I was and still am in love with Ana Maria. But that story is for another day and time."

She shook a little for she did not know what was going on. She felt her body shake from the conversation. She knew there was something between Ana Maria and Jack…but she didn't know that it was like this.

"Now Mr. Sparrow I will finally have my revenge on you."

"Oh? And how might one get said revenge on a sleazy old pirate like myself?"

"You took Ana Maria from me…and now I will take this woman from you."

He ran a hand over her body and ran a hand through her hair.

"She's beautiful Jack, and I can tell that you look upon her with such passion that I can tell you truly care for her, and your going to watch me take that away."

The smirk he gave Jack gave the captain shivers. He saw the way Mansfield looked at Elizabeth.

"No…" Jack said his body shaking.

"Yes Jack, you will watch me defile this woman the way you took Ana Maria from me."

He pulled Elizabeth close and she felt the realization of what was going on. His hand moved up to her hair and pulled her down, the gun never pointing anywhere but her head.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?"

Her eyes went glossy and she started to cry, for she knew what he was planning. _God please help me…_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

She woke up in her bed in the captain's quarters. Jack was sitting in a chair by her bed and looked like he was sleeping. She looked at the aging pirate and rubbed her shoulder, feeling the pain inside her shoulder.

_Mansfield looked away for a minute and found himself on the ground, being pushed down by Jack. Jack then proceeded to punch Mansfield as hard as possible. Elizabeth was in shock by the knowledge that she was almost sexually abused._

_Yet, she knew Jack was going to regret this later. She looked upon the pirate that was defending her with such gratitude and loves that she new she needed to stop him. She jumped on his back and held him while he threw punches._

"_Jack, JACK! Stop please, stop…" She said while clinging to him._

_Her voice calmed him and he had stopped punching. Jack's breathing leveled and he turned to her. She had a smile on her face and ran a hand over his chin. He smiled at her and she smiled back until she saw Mansfield sit up and point the gun at Jack. Elizabeth instinctively pushed Jack down as the bullet went off and logged itself into her shoulder._

_Jack looked up and saw Elizabeth fall and start to bleed._

"_ELIZABETH!" He screamed and picked her up._

_He looked over at Mansfield who had a terrible smirk on his face. Jack went over and punched the navy man so hard he passed out from the blow. Jack quickly scooped Elizabeth up in his arms and ran her to the ship._

Elizabeth ran her hand over her shoulder that had been bandaged up. She felt the white fabric under her fingers. She had a peach silk robe on…and that was the only thing she had on. She quickly closed both sides around her.

She looked up to see Jack was quietly talking in his sleep and she giggled.

"Where's the rum…" he whispered two or three times.

"No that's my ship…I'll kill you Barbossa…"

This made her laugh a little too loud because it woke Jack up from his slumber.

"Ah Elizabeth how is you-"

He was cut short by his sentence with Elizabeth catching him in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered into his lips.

"Anytime, Luv." Jack said with a sly smile.

He pulled her in for another feathery kiss. When they pulled away they both were smiling until they heard a knock at the door. Jack reluctantly let her go and went to the door. She knew who was on the other side, she didn't need him to open the door to know. Her legs were still under the covers and she was leaning against the backboard of the bed.

"Elizabeth…" Will said while rushing in and rushing to her side.

He embraced Elizabeth in a great hug. He then looked up to see the distraught on Jack's face, but he passed it off as nothing. He pressed his lips again and saw that he should probably make himself scarce.

"Well I'll let you two be alone…"

"No Jack, its ok. I need to get going anyway. I just came to check on Elizabeth."

Will gave a weary smile and pat Jack on the back. Will made his way out with a sad face, knowing that he had totally lost Elizabeth forever. Jack turned around and couldn't believe that Will had just decided to back down. He watched as the younger man walked away, his head hung in defeat.

"Ah…so the young lad knew he couldn't hold a mug a rum to old man Jack now eh…savvy?"

"I think the correct term is couldn't hold a candle Jack…" Elizabeth said while giggling.

"No Luv its mug a rum because I know I can soak down more rum than 'im any day."

Jack had a great grin on his face from the logic he just imposed. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. Her eyes were soft as he slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her. He put a hand behind her back and slowly messaged the soft fabric.

"So Luv…now that we have finally gotten a moment alone together…would ye object to picking up from where we left off?"

"Uh…" Elizabeth wasn't sure if she wanted that.

Mainly because she realized something when she got shot, she wasn't sure if she would be ok with giving up her chastity without marriage. She knew that she loved Jack…but she wasn't sure if she could live with herself…knowing that she gave up her virginity to someone that would probably take it and throw it away.

"Jack I…"

She didn't get much out because the pirate sat behind her and slowly messaged her lower backside, where the pain wasn't. Elizabeth was surprised that she enjoyed the feeling of his rough hands on her covered skin. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed it or hated it, but the only thing she did know is that it felt right. She closed her eyes and embraced the feeling of Jack's hands on her body. Her rob slipped off her shoulders and Jack softly kissed the covered flesh, and then went to the other side and kissed the exposed skin. Her eyes then flew open and she quickly stopped his advances.

"Jack…we can't do this."

She said while slowly scooting away from him. He gave her a look of confusion…not sure if she was teasing him or really didn't want to be touched.

"We can't do what…savvy?" he asked with a sly grin.

"This…anything. Jack I think by now you should know how I feel about you and the truth is…"

"The truth is what?" he asked in all seriousness.

"The truth is I don't want to give up my body without being married…"

Her voice trailed off, her head and shoulders dropped and she felt completely vulnerable. Jack on the other hand felt shocked and semi wounded. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her right there, but he would never disobey a woman's request. Then again…he probably wouldn't fill all of them either.

"I see Elizabeth…" With that the captain got up and gathered his things.

"Jack…"

"No Elizabeth, I see what you mean. I will tell you now that I am almost certain that I will not be able to fulfill said request."

With that the great captain left the very sad Miss Swann alone, to cry.

_How could I have been so foolish? _She thought to herself. She knew Jack would never get married because marriage is tied in with commitment…which is tied into a lack of freedom. She knew Jack would never marry her…which means that they probably would never be together.

"How could I have been so stupid…?"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack stood on deck and looked out to see _The Flying Dutchman_. They were on their way to Tia Dalma's place again. The crew had already raided Mansfield's ship so they were supplied and ready to go.

His head was in his hands and he wasn't sure what to do. _She risked everything for you…_a tiny voice squeaked to Jack. _She the end of your freedom…_another voice reminded him.

"Oh bugga…"

"What was that capin?" A sincere Gibbs asked.

"Oh Gibbs it's you…"

"Aye, what be wrong capin?"

Jack could smell the rum on Gibbs breath and knew he was drunk when he couldn't pronounce his t's.

"Well as ye know Gibb's I was just down with the fair Miss Swann and as I was trying to 'gain the prize' complications arose, and obstacles weren't overcome…"

Gibbs looked at his captain and once again Jack had gone and confused the hell out of the poor old sailor. He took a few moments to process the information with all of a sudden…

"OHH…the prize…" Gibbs said the second part a little softer.

"Aye, the prize mate, she says that she wants to wait till marr-i-age."

"Oh, well what's so wrong wid dat cabin?"

"Gibbs I could never be married! I'm much too young…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow man."

"Jack…ye ain't that young. Maybe I'd be best if ye does settle down."

"What are ye sayin mate? That maybe ol' Jack should settle down with Miss Swann?"

Gibbs looked at him confused for a moment then nodded.

"Yep that's exactly what I be sayin."

He said those words with such a grin that even Jack had to grin.

"But Gibbs, if I be married I'd lose everythin, my crew, my ship…my freedom."

"What are ya talkin bout Jack. Ye's already lost the _Pearl_…twice. But thad be besides the point because the lovely Miss Swann is gettin it back for ye."

"She's what?"

"Ya heard me. Miss Swann made a deal with Jones because he said he couldn't get ye back."

Jack's eyes were down now, examining his hands. When suddenly his eyes lit up some and he made a decision.

"Thanks a lot mate." Jack said patting Gibbs on the shoulder.

"For what again?" For once again the poor old pirate was confused.

Jack didn't say anything, he just ran as fast as possible to Elizabeth's cabin.

**YAY I UPDATED!! I want to thank everyone that reads my story, I hope all of you enjoy it. I really hope this update was worth it because being sick and Christmas and a million other things I kind of ran into a little bit of a road block…forgive me? Well leave some nice reviews and I will try my hardest to update ASAP!**


	10. Firsts For Elizabeth

She looked out the window of the small cabin and watched as Tia Dalma made her way to Davy Jones. A lump formed in her throat at the past events.

Finding Jack. Kissing Jack. Being disappointed by Jack. Crying for Jack. Loving Jack.

She looked at her hands nervously and sighed remembering the last encounter she had with Tia Dalma.

_When she went inside the small cabin Tia Dalma was standing waiting for her._

"_You tricked me." Elizabeth stated simply to Tia Dalma._

_The witch smiled at this and nodded. She knew Elizabeth would get Jack back if she simply waited it out, but she wanted something, and this girl was the one who was able to get it for her._

"_Aye child, I knew if ye just waited patiently that di Captin Sparrow would return. But ye see, I needed somethin' and ye be the only one who could have gotten it for me."_

"_Why didn't you just ask?" Elizabeth asked with fire in her eyes._

"_Do you really believe dat di would have gotten it for me?" Tia asked all knowingly._

_Elizabeth had nothing to say to this for she knew that she would have never agreed to find Davy Jones for Tia Dalma. She looked at the witch who was sporting a very knowing smile._

"_What dat be on yes finger?"_

_Elizabeth's hand snaked behind her and she blushed._

"_Nothing…" Elizabeth said with her eyes down cast._

_Tia sashayed over to Elizabeth and held out her hand for Elizabeth to place her in it. Elizabeth looked at the witch with uncertainty, but the witch just continued to smile. Reluctantly Elizabeth moved her hand from its hiding spot behind her back and placed her hand in Tia's black fingers._

"_Ah…a ring I see." Tia said as if it was a total surprise._

"_So ye have been touched by it too?" she asked with a smirk._

"_Touched by what?" Elizabeth asked pulling her hand away._

"_Love…ye has been touched by love from a pirate, and ye has secured yeself in a pirates life." Tia said motioning to Elizabeth's hand._

"_Yes…" Elizabeth said in a whisper._

_Tia smiled at Elizabeth and motioned for her to fallow her to the door._

"_Child I have too secured meself a pirates love. Just remember," Tia said as she turned toward the young woman, "don't let 'im go. For if ye do, ye will regret it for days to come."_

_Elizabeth knew she was talking from experience, and only nodded._

She hugged herself, saying a silent prayer that everything would be ok.

"It's goin to be fine Luv…" Jack said to her.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth said without turning.

He walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrows mate…" he whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

She turned her head slightly and brought her lips to his. His grip on her waist tightened as she moved her lips on his. She smiled into him, as he played with the ring on her finger.

"_ELIZABETH! LET ME IT!" Jack shouted from outside the cabin._

_The entire crew stared as the captain attempted to enter his own cabin._

"_GO AWAY!" Elizabeth yelled through tears._

"_ELIZABETH I NEED TO ASK YE SOMETHIN!" Jack shouted back._

_The crew watched in suspense of the situation. When Jack realized this he smiled and turned around._

"_Don't ye need to be doin somethin…productive?"_

_The crews' eyes bulged and they scurried off. Jack smiled as the door flung open and a very exasperated Elizabeth emerged._

"_What do you want?" Elizabeth said between huffs._

_Jack stared at her for a moment, taking in her form. Her hair was dissolved, her eyes were red and she looked as though she had been in a fight. Yet still…she was beautiful. He went towards her, pushed her in the cabin, closed the door, and started to kiss her senseless. He could feel her body attempting to protest, but failing._

_His hands wrapped around her waist bringing her to him as he slowly attacked her mouth, she whimpered into him as one of his hands slowly made its way into her hair. Unfortunately, the captain was pushing his luck and attempted to grab her buttocks when she shoved him off of her in a pant._

"_JACK!" she screamed, loud enough for the crew to hear._

"_Sorry Luv, couldn't resist." He smiled at her._

_She glared at him and folded her arms over her chest. He gave her a sad look and started to walk towards her when she stepped away slightly, causing him to stop._

"_You said you wanted to ask me something." She stated flatly._

"_Ah, right…yes." Jack was fidgeting now; he didn't know how to ask._

"_Ok Elizabeth, I don't normally do this everyday, so I might not be too good at it."_

_Elizabeth was staring at him, _has he completely lost it?_ She thought to herself. He started to walk towards her again and she didn't move away this time. He tilted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes, then sucked in a breath._

"_Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of being me wife?"_

_Her eyes grew big, and she stepped away from him. She was puzzled, _is he serious?_ She thought. It then dawned on her what he was doing, at least what she thought he was doing._

"_Jack Sparrow if this is a ploy to get me in bed then-"she was cut short by him hugging her._

"_No Luv, this is the real thing." He whispered into her ear._

_She didn't move for a few seconds, letting her body mold into his embrace. She slipped her hands around his waist and leaned up._

"_Well Mr. Sparrow if you are serious than I think I might be inclined to say…yes."_

_He smiled into her hair and brought her closer to him, slowly kissing her neck._

"_I thought ye would."_

Jacks hand slowly slid down her pants and slowly played with the buckle, and sliding her pants down running his fingers over her exposed skin.

"Jack." She said into a sigh.

His breath was hot against her skin and she felt the heat emitting from his body. He slowly licked her earlobe as he set her down on the bed. Elizabeth's eyes were closed, relishing in the feeling of Jack on top of her, when she suddenly stopped, and Jack, noticing the sudden stops of movement, looked at her puzzled.

"Jack…I don't think I can do this right now."

Jack groaned at her, he didn't know what else to do. She bit her lip which mad Jack want to go overboard, but he simply scowled, got up, and left the cabin leaving Elizabeth to feel terrible. She started to play with her wedding band, and felt worse. It had been two days since their wedding, and they had not found a minute to…consummate their marriage. Between Davy saying "Lets get a move on!" and the crew being around ALL the time, Elizabeth just hasn't felt comfortable, and now with Tia Dalma and Davy Jones meeting up for the first time, her head felt like it was going to explode.

Elizabeth bit her lip when she heard the cabin door open and Gibbs walk in.

"Hello Gibbs." Elizabeth said wearily.

"Hello young Ms. Sparrow." Gibbs said with a smile, which she returned.

"Isn't it Mrs. Sparrow?"

"No, not until ye let Jack in…all the way in." Gibbs said with a knowing look.

"Mr. Gibbs I don't think that is an appropriate subject for us to be talking about." Elizabeth said folding her arms.

"Well ye's got the captain in a bit of a bind. He won't even take the helm." Gibbs said sadly.

Elizabeth looked at the pirate with shameful eyes, she wanted to be with Jack she really did. It just felt like every time he wanted to do it, it wasn't a good time.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, it's just, whenever Jack want to…ya know, it doesn't feel like a good time to do it."

"When is a good time to do it young Ms. Sparrow?"

"I don't know…" Elizabeth said with a huff.

"No time is a good time Miss; ye just have to make time. Jack loves ye, he's even done somethin that I thought he'd never do. The least ye could do is give him 'is husbandly right."

She gave a weary smile as he got up and left. She knew he was right. The crew would always be running around the ship, and there would always be some kind of danger. She bit her lip, coming to a decision and decided to change her outfit into a royal purple dress that Jack had bought her on their last stop before Tia Dalma's. It was of Italian style. It hung straight down and came straight across with thin sleeves and a corset back.

She emerged from the cabin and looked around to find Jack. When she couldn't find him at the helm she went to Pintel who, like the rest of the crew, were staring intently at Davy Jones's ship waiting at what was going to happen between the witch and the sea king.

"Pintel, have you seen Jack?" Elizabeth asked, not wanting him to ask about her attire.

"I believe he went to get some rum, mistress." Pintel said, not looking away from the ship.

Everyone had been calling her that since she married Jack. They all said she was Jack's mistress to the sea. She groaned but thanked him and ran downstairs to the brig. There he was sitting on a keg drinking his heart away. He looked up to the sound of footsteps, glared at her then returned to his rum.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said, not totally showing her form.

"What does ye want now?" he said, going back to his rum.

She bit her lip and seductively walked over to him. He hadn't looked up for he was still very angry, but she knew a way to cheer him up. She grabbed the bottle from his hand causing him too look up and curse her.

"Elizabeth first ye deny me my marital right and now ye-!" he stopped when his eyes fell on her attire.

She deviously smiled at him and took a swig of the rum.

"I'm sorry Jack, its just I don't want you to be drunk right now."

She placed the bottle to the side and put an arm on either side of the spot he was sitting. He looked at her with big eyes as she leaned up and took his lips hungrily. His hands found her waist as he slowly got off the keg and pushed her up against a wall. His hands wandering all around her body while hers played with the back of his neck.

"What changed ye's mind Luv?" Jack whispered hotly into her ear, and then proceeded to slowly lick the soft flesh.

"I just thought that the only right time to do this is when we want it."

He moved from her ear and gave her a questioning look.

"I want it Jack and I know you are the only person who can give it to me."

She breathed into his neck while slowly kissing the heated flesh. He groaned knowing full well what she wanted, but he didn't want it here. He pulled from her causing a look of surprise to flash over Elizabeth's face. He passed off her look and proceeded to throw her over his shoulder. Surprised by his actions Elizabeth gave a yelp and a look of confusion. He ignored it and proceeded out the door to their cabin, only to be stopped by Marty.

"Captain!"

Jack groaned but slowly turned around, with Elizabeth still hanging on his shoulder.

"What is it; I am a very busy man!" Jack said between clenched teeth.

"It's the _Pearl_ sir! She's risen!"

Jack put Elizabeth down, and she gave him a weary look. He clenched his teeth about what to do, when she placed a small kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I would rather my virginity be taken on a magnificent ship with the man I love anyway."

He groaned but agreed as they made their way onto the deck. The crew was already boarding as Jack and Elizabeth looked out to see Tia Dalma wrapped in an unfamiliar man's arms. At least to Jack he was unfamiliar, to Elizabeth she recognized him from the flash back. _Davy Jones finally got his wish…_she thought to herself.

A small wave and the great ship plunged down into the ocean. Jack gave Elizabeth a questioning look and she simply smiled. _The witch finally got what she always wanted…love._ Elizabeth looked up as Jack protectively hugged her thinking the _Dutchman_ was going to surface at any moment.

She rolled her eyes as they swung over to the ship. Jack quickly abandoned his new bride to go below deck to see if everything was there. All the furniture, all the gun powder…all the rum was in place as it had been years ago. Giving a happy dance he went up to the deck to look for Elizabeth who seemed to have disappeared. Gibbs, Will, and the rest of the crew did not know where she had gone off to. Running around the ship Jack couldn't find her anywhere. He gave a sigh and slowly made his way to the cabin. Opening the door he went to close it when a delicate hand did it for him.

"Now you would think, Mr. Sparrow that a great captain would look in his cabin first for his beloved bride instead of in the rum room, hmm?" Elizabeth said while wrapping her hands around his neck.

He gave her an evil grin and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her toward him traveling kisses up her neck and making its way to her ear.

"Well you see, Mrs. Sparrow that I thought some fine lass was running around said ship and I did not think to look in the obvious spot because she is not an obvious person." Plangent kisses between each word.

"Exactly…" she purred.

"And that's Captain Sparrow to you mate…" he growled.

She laughed as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. His hands running through her hair his eyes scanning the pieces of exposed flesh.

"I think ye is a bit over dress…" he said hotly into her neck.

"Well maybe you should help me change…" She said between gasps.

His hand slipped to the bottom of her dress and slowly pulled it up, causing her breath to skip. He ran a hand over the soft skin and made his way over her sweet thigh. She whimpered as his hand went to untie her corset and his breath hot on her neck. She felt it then, the feeling of peace, the feeling of heat…the feeling of life.

She moved her hands to assist him, and his clothing issue, and pull off his shirt running her hand over his tan chest and sculpted arms. He finally got her top off and stared at her exposed front and marveled at her wondrous body. He was lying with her now, his hand resting on her left breast playing with the nipple as his mouth eagerly attacked her mouth. She moaned into him as his hand slowly pulled off her dress leaving her in nothing but her skin.

"Captain…" Elizabeth said between breaths causing Jack to groan.

"Yes Luv?" he said, slightly annoyed. _Don't tell me that she's having second thoughts…again!_

"I believe you are the one over dressed now." She whispered seductively into his ear.

His eyes bulged at her bluntness and he looked at her with a quirked eye, and then scanned his own body.

"I believe ye are right, now what are ye gonna do about that?"

She had a mischievous grin on her face and slowly undid his pants and pushed them down, running her hands up and down the his toned legs. He groaned as he felt her plant hot kisses on his thighs while taking off his breaches.

"Elizabeth…" He moaned as she kept planting kisses up his legs, kissing his man hood, his chest, and then finally resting on his lips.

With her under him a hand snaked its way down her body to her closed bud and rested on the heated flesh. Nerves sending pleasure to his goddess as he slowly rubbed the soft skin, taunting it with his finger. Elizabeth whimpered under him begging him to give her that feeling, that feeling that only Jack could bestow on her.

Slowly his middle finger entered her causing here to groan and her body to tremble. Heated kisses were planted on her collar bone as Jacks finger slowly moved in and out of her. She groaned as he bit down on her collar and his finger pushed as far into her as possible.

"Jack…" She whispered, wishing for her climax.

He removed her finger and her eyes shot open, not realizing she closed them, and her eyes pleading with him. He gave her a wicked look as he slowly pushed into her. Her body tensed at the large instrument he was using to pleasure her, but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He pushed past her maiden hood and finally came back to reality when she cried out and tears streamed down her face.

"Elizabeth…I'm-", he was cut short by her lips.

"Don't." she said, tears still streaming her face.

"Make love to me Jack, make me feel alive."

He kissed her lips and then licked away each one of her tears. Slowly he moved inside of her, causing her to moan. It didn't hurt as much as others had said. In fact, it was an amazing feeling she felt inside of her. She felt it again, that feeling that something inside of her was going to burst. He kept pumping in and out of her, his body shaking from pleasure. Beads of sweat dropping off of their bodies, their eyes glazed over from ecstasy, and then it happened. Elizabeth swore she saw a bright light as she hit her firs orgasm. He pumped a few more times wishing to prolong the amazing feeling coursing through their bodies.

He was lying on top of her now, not wishing to ever move. She was sporting a sweet smile and playing with the trinkets in his hair. He didn't move from inside her, relishing in the feeling of their union.

"That was incredible…" she whispered still allowing the trinkets to fascinate her.

"It was Luv it was most…incredible…"

He moved arms up so he could look deep into her eyes. She smiled at him as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. He finally separated from her and rolled them over, having her lie on his stomach. Her hands were removed from his hair and decided to be fascinated with his chest.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Jack groaned but got up anyway. He threw on his pants and answered the door to find Gibbs. Elizabeth just sat there, naked, waiting for what was going on. When Jack came back he removed his pants and crawled into bed next to her.

"What was that all about?"

"Ah, Gibbs just wanted to know our heading." He said pulling her down to rest on his chest again.

"And what is it?" Elizabeth asked softy.

"Destiny…our heading is towards our destiny." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth got hint of his joke and smiled too. She then remembered Tia Dalmas words. _You have a touch of destiny about you…_and looking up at the pirate, and she finally knew what that was.

**WOO HOO!! I finally finished! Oh my gosh, I hoped everyone enjoyed it! I'm sorry it took so long but I really didn't know how to end it and ya know...part of me didn't want to end it, but I thought it was time. This is probably the longest chapter so I hoped everyone enjoyed it and no one is disappointed. Well I would love for you guys to review and thank you to all my loyal readers! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


End file.
